The First Christmas
by Chunk127
Summary: Set in my "Red Pride" verse. Kara is baffled by Christmas and doesn't know what to get her family for the earth holiday.


Kara Zor El laid in her bed this is embarrassing. Her little half brother is putting her up and don't get her wrong she is more then happy to help Kal El raise his children but she kind of figured she'd be having this life first and be in her late thirties not a month or two older then him. And now to top off her life the humans have a celebration called Christmas and she doesn't have the slightest clue what to get Kal and his family. She wishes she was still on Krypton her life would be so much easier.

* * *

Kara came down and saw Prue with a much greater supply of food then usual. "I thought it was your sister that loved to cook?"

"She is she just had Leo orb all this stuff over for tomorrow." Prue replied looking over the food.

Kara looked over everything Piper loves to cook but this is ridiculous. "Piper's baby is going to be a five hundred pound bouncy ball at age five isn't he?"

Prue couldn't help but chuckle at that despite how much she didn't want to. "Hey, don't you make fun of my future niece or nephew."

Kara held up her hands innocently. "Withdrawn" Kara looks down at the news paper and sees a red and blue blur at a Christmas tree. "See Kal is still making a spectacle of himself."

Prue shrugged. "It's a complicated line. He wants people to know he's out there doing good deeds and catching criminals. But he doesn't want the world to know who he is until the twins are older."

Kara looked at her. "Yeah but you can still watch the kids and get them out of here if… what's the phrase something about hitting the fan."

Prue looked at her not sure how to phrase this but she should know. "I think it's our own fear." Prue replied. "Shortly after the twins were born Patty was kidnapped by a demon with me Clark, and my sisters all in the same house. I still have nightmares about what would have happened if we didn't find the demonic marketplace in time."

Kara nodded in understanding she probably would have laid low too if Kal El was kidnapped when they first arrived. Though she thinks this answers one thing. "Is that why demons call you the marketplace butchers sometimes?"

"Well when you kill three hundred and forty seven demons in the time of three minutes you leave an impression." Prue replied looking at Kara. "So, how is your Christmas shopping going."

Kara looked at a pile of envelopes. "Just about done except for you guys."

Prue looked at the pile. "Kara, you didn't get everyone gift cards did you?"

"No!… Cash" The kryptonian answered. "I just don't see the point of Christmas. It seems like everyone just wants something this way they can get whatever they want with money that's not theirs everyone wins. Except for Clark because apparently Lex gave him a truck once and he gave it back so I don't think cash is going to work for him."

Prue couldn't help but laugh knowing she's right. "Sweetie there's more to the holidays then presents."

"Could have fooled me considering I see a new sales circular everyday." The kryptonian replied. "Not to mention salesmen chasing me down and saying diapers on sale when I take the twins for a walk.

Prue thought it over maybe she can summon the three ghosts. No demonic ghosts will likely rise as personal gain. She's going to have to use words here. "Kara, Christmas isn't about presents. I mean don't get me wrong they're nice. But the one thing I remember the most about Christmas is Christmas morning with my family. Coming down and seeing the smiles on Piper and Phoebe's faces. The way my parents' faces would light up seeing us so happy. We get put through so much crap for 364 days of the year. It's kind of nice to have one day when we can celebrate what we have in life and look forward to what we willhave before going back to normal life for another year."

Kara thought on it as a smile comes to her face. "You mean you celebrate the fact that you're family."

"Yeah, just don't let Phoebe make the egg nog it never works out for anyone." Prue said with a smil. Piper's a funny drunk.

Kara smiled she knows how the twins face would light up getting a new toy, problem was it never took them long to crush earth toys and something of home for Clark maybe a crystal. Hey, that's it. "I uh, I gotta go. I should be back by Christmas."

Prue watched her run off and quickly ran after her but she's no where up to Kara's speed to match her. "Where are you going?" Kara disappears and Prue stopped. "See you tomorrow then."

* * *

Prue smiled the next morning hearing the cries. She's usually a not a morning person but it's her babies first Christmas how can she not be excited. She wakes up Clark and the two head for the nursery. Prue smiled picking up her daughter Patty seeing the tears disappear soon replaced by a smile as Clark picked up their son Jonathan. Despite being five months they look older almost like a year old according to Helen. But to be fair Clark said he looked pretty close to how he is now at 14 so they'll probably rapidly grow to their prime like he did.

The parents carried the twins down as their faces lit up as both struggled to free themselves from their parents. Once at the bottom of the steps Clark and Prue put them down as the twins disappear in crawling blurs to the living room.

Prue looked at the spot where her kids moved. "What's gotten into them?"

Clark shrugged still half a sleep thanks to stopping the next Chernobyl last night.

Prue and Clark walked into the living room and saw Kara and the twins playing with a dog with a green ribbon on him. Clark was looking at the white terrier there's something familiar about him. Prue however was quickly going to a bad place as she focused on her sister in law. "Are you insane, you can't get them a dog!"

"I didn't get them the dog. I'm just returning it to its rightful owner." Kara replied. Looking at the twins face as Patty pets him while he licks Jonathan's face the golden smiles from them now she gets it. She's here with her family. Her niece and nephew are ecstatic playing something that won't break and a friend they'll never have to lie to when they get older.

"It's not going to matter when they give it a hug and crush it." Prue replied concerned not just for the dog but the trauma the kids could go through.

Kara looked at her. "Not this dog it's kryptonian."

Clark's eyes widened looking at the white terrier now he knows why he's so familiar. It must have been his dog. "You brought a dog that could have the powers of a god what is the matter with you?"

Kara put her hands up stopping him. "Don't worry Kal Jor El house broke him for a yellow sun years ago."

Clark looked at her. His father didn't exactly seem like a pet person "Jor El?"

"Yeah" Kara assured him. "Kal this is your dog Krypto. Lara made sure Jor El taught him how to behave so you'd have some form of companionship on earth and so he had a test pilot of the ship before they launched you into space. Krypto's launch was a success so they did it for you."

Clark bent down and joined his kids in petting the dog. "So why wasn't he on Earth?"

"His ship got knocked off course by a piece of kryptonite." Kara answered. "Me and Jor El found him on Venus last night." Kara passed a wrapped little square to Clark who got to his feet. "I also found this in the fortress' database."

Clark unwrapped it to see a house of El crystal. He grabbed the crystal and it reacted to his touch as a picture of Lara and an older Jor El emerged and both looked troubled. Prue stood next to him as a video started playing.

* * *

Lara started off. "My son, I only had the joy for knowing you a few weeks. I wish I could be with you always to guide you and protect you."

Prue watches as Clark tries to touch the two but they are just illusions.

"We don't have much time." Jor El warned.

Lara breathed and continued. "My dearest Kal-El, our love will always be with you. I can already see you carry within you your father's independent spirit."

Jor El took a turn to speak. "But more importantly, your mother's never-ending bravery and her compassionate heart."

Lara sobbed at what was about to come and continued. "Your father tells me the new world you're journeying to, Earth, is full of complicated beings capable of great emotion. My wish is for you to live a full and wonderful life, but I need you to know, you were born of a great love. And your brilliant father has devised a way for you to carry on that love without us."

Jor El started explaining. "The ship I designed to carry you to your destiny can only hold one Kryptonian…one who has so much potential…so unlike your father.

"No." Lara whispered as she kissed him.

Jor El looked sad accepting his fate but this will save his son. He might not understand at 15 but he will one day. "Your mother and I cannot come with you. To do so would burden your innocent soul with our frailties and failures. But you have within you the best of both of us. And I am sending you all of my knowledge and none of my ego or regrets. They will die with me here on Krypton. Whatever trials I put you through know this, I will never lose faith in you."

Lara whispers to Jor El. "Quickly, before it's too late." She turns back to what Clark assumes is a camera. "We may not have been able to save our planet..."

Jor El finishes for her seeing she's too upset. "But we are confident you will become Earth's greatest savior. And never doubt that, just as you're a part of us, we will always be a part of you. Farewell, my son."

* * *

Clark shut down the recording and Prue just gently held his hand as Clark kissed his wife gently on the forehead. He looked to Kara and was just overwhelmed as he hugged her. "Thank you Kara, for everything, thanks."

Kara smiled seeing his face. The one bright side to the method Zor El used to conceive her; she can say this as she hugged him. "Merry Christmas little brother."

"Merry Christmas big sister." Clark replied in the hug.

Prue watched as the front doors opened and Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Paige entered so they could be here for the twins first Christmas. To Prue this will be the best Christmas she had in a long time. Prue just smiled seeing her whole family coming together under one roof as she made a motion with her hand to shut the door but nothing happened. She tried three more times but the door wouldn't budge. She tried a bit harder on the fourth and decided she'll bring this up on a day that's not Christmas as the door finally closed letting them celebrate the holiday.

* * *

Author's Notes

Neither Smallville or Charmed are owned by me. They're owned by DC and Spelling Television.

They're trying to reboot Charmed... I have no words.

Sorry published the wrong copy at first.

Merry Christmas good will towards men and women, all that fun stuff.

Thanks again to everyone who read Red Pride.


End file.
